Reihaido sano Ki-Rin
The Shrine of the Ki-Rin (P7) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 was dedicated where Shinjo saw the Ki-Rin for the first time, Ki-Rin (Obsidian flavor) and where the returning Unicorn were first spotted by Phoenix Clan scouts. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 238 Ki-Rin It honored the Ki-rin, a mystical creature which was incomprehensible to the mortal mind, and was one of the largest shrines in Phoenix lands, in the called Ki-rin province. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 The shrine was known for its hospitality and attracted many pilgrims, especially from the Phoenix, Dragon, and Unicorn clans. The Unicorn fast and meditate for eight days upon their arrival; one for each century they spent outside of Rokugan. Masters of Magic, pp. 100-101 Location It lied along the easternmost Phoenix border beside the vast, unclaimed Dragon Heart Plain. Old Rivalries, Part II, by Shawn Carman The shrine was difficult to access, located high atop a mountain and reached only by a single road that often became an actual staircase. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 127 The Shrine itself stood on a shelf of rock, providing a stunning view of the entirety of the Phoenix provinces, including the Great Wall of the North, which consisted of a large white statue of a Ki-Rin. Code of Bushido, p. 12 Near the shrine sat Shiro Morito. Clan Letter to the Mantis #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Construction The shrine was built by Asako Matoya out of shame because she had ignored the vision of the Ki-Rin heralding the Return of the Unicorn. However, the family's resources were depleted in trying to build the shrine, and Matoya fell fatally ill before it was completed. A detachment of the Unicorn's Ide Emissaries arrived to complete the construction soon after. Ever since, the Asako family had been prosperous, and some attributed their family's success to Matoya's dedication to the kami. The shrine was tended by a mix of Brotherhood and Asako monks, who were regarded as some of the most knowledgeable monks regarding Celestial creatures. Setsuban Festival tournament Once every fall during the Setsuban Festival, the shugenja of Rokugan feasted, politicked and competed in a tournament designed to challenge their wits and abilities. The winner received a cache of scrolls, gathered from all the major schools and monastery in the Empire, gaining the respect of their peers as the greatest shugenja in the land. Code of Bushido, p. 5 History Isawa's Last Wish Shortly after the construction of the Shrine of the Ki-Rin was completed, it was selected by the Isawa and Asako families as the place where Isawa's Last Wish was to be held. Isawa intended the creation to be a testament to the union of the families of the Phoenix Clan and a monument to the peace that would be built between them. Return of the Ki-Rin In 815 the returned Unicorn Clan stablished their camp at the shrine, while the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Nishijin moved with his honor guard to winter court at Otosan Uchi, to be recognized by the rest of the Great Clan. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 156-157 Residence in Ningen-do The Dragon of Fire took residence in the mountains of the Great Climb, forcing the Kitsuki and Mirumoto to leave their homes and migrated to Ki-Rin's Shrine. Glimpse of the Unicorn (Spirit Wars flavor) Dragon-Phoenix War The Shrine was a pivotal area for the Dragon-Phoenix War. Since the end of the war, the path to the shrine was been lined with wooden swords bearing the names of those who died in the war as a memorial. The Tamori used their power to raise a great wall of earth around the Shrine. Remember the Mountain (An Oni's Fury flavor) A group of samurai retrieved the Ancestral Armor of the Phoenix Clan, which had been left there by Shiba Tsukune before she ascended as a Fortune. The nemuranai was placed in the hands of the Shiba family. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 67 After the end of the war, veterans of both clans had planted wooden swords along the sides of the path leading up the mountain. The blades bore the names of friends who died in the war, and tt became a tradition for warriors from both sides to walk along this path. Masters of Magic, p. 101 War of Dark Fire The shrine came under attack again in 1171, during the War of Dark Fire. A Yobanjin force was heading towards the shrine when a nearby pass was collapsed upon them by Utaku Reyo, a visitor at the shrine. Reyo had been visited by a Ki-Rin moments earlier, and sacrificed herself to prevent the attack. The War of Dark Fire, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Known Head Monks * Mikoshi External Links * Ki-Rin's Shrine (Hidden Emperor 2) * Ki-Rin's Shrine Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Ki-Rin's Shrine Exp2 (Evil Portents) Category:Holdings of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Ki-rin province Category:Articles with Pictures